


Pledge

by Kashthescribe



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Thranduil is upset after Legolas leave Middle Earth. But someone is there for him.





	Pledge

The pledges  
Knock on the door of his chamber at that very hour surprised him. No one ever called at him at that time. Still he did not wanted to be rude, so he opened the door.  
"Hir-nin?" To his surprise elven-king stood in his door way.  
"I need you , Galion." Thranduil said to brunette lord. Surely something was amiss. Never ever he had seen his king at that state. His Hair disheveled. Some hurting emotion in those blue eyes.  
"Are you alright, hir-nin?" Not knowing what to do, he just asked his king.  
"For long l thought I could bear it. For centuries I believed that I will linger here. My strength now fades. Middle- Earth was where I had to spend my immortality. Now I am alone here. Mellon-nin, ion-nin, all went across the sea. Yet I stayed here thinking that that would be my destiny." Clearly elven-king was drunk. Once could judge that from goblet in his ring-claded hand.  
Galion had never seen his king drunk in his three centuries of service to the king. His cold-heart king never even showed any emotion let alone this hurtfulness. Only emotion ever seen flickering in king's blue eyes was love for his son, Legolas.  
Galion understood at once. His king had started to feel sea-longing. For last five centuries elven-king was living in the Mirkwood. Everyone know of the pledge he had taken never to cross the sea. It had been hundred years since his son crossed the sea with his dwarwen friend. Even longer since Lord Elrond of Imraldis had crossed along with Lady Galadriel of Lorien. Only elves remained in the middle- earth were elves of mirkwood.  
"Hir-nin, clearly you are not yourself at this time. Perhaps a good sleep will help you." Galion said.  
"Do not stand in ceremony with me, Galion. I do not in need of an advisor. You are more than a mere elf lord of Mirkwood. You have been with me more than three centuries. I need you to listen to me or you can let my heart break today." Blonde king clearly became angry with him.  
"No. I am your friend too. What became of you my mellon? Never had I seen your soul so wretched and weary. " said Galion husky and low yet with tenderness.  
"I made a pledge, never to leave, never to let my people be leaderless, yet I linger here alone, away from my loved ones. I thought I would stand fast, I would not care of the ones who will leave me alone here. I should be content yet now fail terribly." Blonde lord clearly was devastating. "I can not, I can not bear this solitude. . " Thranduil held his head in his hands. Galion slowly took king's goblet and went out of his chamber to give him moments to recompose himself.  
"And you will not bear this solitude alone." He said to himself.  
Stars were shining bright. Their pure light was glittering the realm of Mirkwood. For long he stared at sky. 'So my Mellon, your heart gave away itself to the sea longing.. ' Galion thought. He must do something. He must take care of his king. Determined at a thought that suddenly made its home in his mind, he went back again in his chamber.  
Thranduil was still sitting there with his eyes full of longing. Galion understood that longing. Longing to see his beloved son Legolas, his elven lords whom he fought hand in hand with, Lady of light Galadriel, his friends from Imraldis. He was missing them all.  
"Take some of water. You will feel better." Galion said hanging him a glass of water.  
"Hannon le". He drank it.  
Suddenly elven-king remembered something. He looked hard at Galion. Such expression always scared Galion. For this means trouble or such question from Thranduil side of which you have no answer. Galion prepared himself inside.  
"How long you had been in middle-earth?" An unexpected question that was.  
"It would be my forth century." He replied.  
"Its forth millennia yet how I could not recall your wife or your family?" There was surprise in Thranduil's eyes and voice.  
"Because I am not married. Never did." He replied easily.  
"YOU NEVER MARRIED?" His voice was loud."But why?"  
"I never found time."  
"That's a absurd." Thranduil did not believed it.  
"Yet you linger here and for who! Clearly not your family!" Thranduil said. "Why linger here then?" He asked elf lord.  
"I have my reasons." Galion replied.  
"Tell me."  
"Why ask?"  
"Tell me." He said with authority as a king would have said.  
Galion smiled. "I apologise, hir-nin, my reasons are my own."  
"Is some she-elf is the reason?" He said with sarcasm.  
Galion laughed a hearty laugh.  
" More accurately a certain elf lord." He said.  
"An elf lord?" Thranduil could not process the answer."Tell me about him." He said after sometime.  
"Why do you want to know, Mellon-nin?" Galion ask him still smiling.  
"I want to know about that certain elf lord due to whom you are able to fight off sea longing."  
"Fine. It is one cold-shouldered, ice-hearted, blonde lord to whom I owe loyalty of greatest sort." Galion told him eyeing him deeply. But Thranduil was not talking notice of his stare which gave Galion an other reason to smile deeply.  
"Haldir is long gone, Galion." Thranduil said in low voice, after taking some time.  
"I do not speak of Haldir, mellon-nin." Informed Galion."I speak of the one who scared all mtortals and immortals alike just by looking at them. Yet he is cold outside but warm in heart." Thranduil face became stun and hard because he never liked Bolrog-slayer Lord Glorfindel, though he always knew he was favourite of Elrond. He was uncivilised brute, he thought. Only thing he did not like in Imraldis was Lord Glorfindel. He too had left to live with his kins in Valinor.  
"You are thinking I am talking about Lord Glorfindel. I do not know him as an elf. I only know him as a warrior."  
"Then who is that particular lord you think so highly of? How he has made you to fight off sea longing?" Now Thranduil felt angry.  
"Do you not know? By the way he is not only a lord he is a king also!" Those words made Thranduil almost jump off his chair. He was talking about me, he thought. I never opened up to him. He linger here for me? And me alone? Why? His mind could not take more.  
He got up and started to walk out of the room. Galion could not predict what his king was thinking.  
"Hir-nin?" He called after Thranduil.  
"Now there is one more thing to bear on my conscious. My advisor linger in this mortal land due to me. How disgraceful I am!" Thranduil was hurt deep.  
"Thranduilion lingered here for his friends. He fought the call of Valinor for 150 years. If young elfling even he was king's son could linger here, i can linger here millennia more if I am to enjoy your company, mellon-nin. Your presence is enough for me." Galion's tenderness returned.  
"You are one stubborn elf, you know." Thranduil told him.  
"I have to be. After all I'm advisor and friend to a certain hot headed stubborn lord." Galion said heartedly. Thranduil have not seen this side of Galion. He looked at his friend, his brother in arm and in heart , who was nothing but serving him and his family. Even his penneth, his little Greenleaf adored him.  
"Hir-nin?" Galion woke him up from deep thinking. King looked at him again." If you want to fight of this feeling of sea longing, you should talk to someone about your loved ones. It eases the pain."  
"Now I know I have you, mellon-nin. I thank you for your offer. It is much appreciated." Thranduil said with a slight bow."  
"I am forever in your debt for your comradeship and your friendship." He smiled at elf lord.  
"I made pledge to stand by your side till I can. I be happy to share each and every moment we spend together. Both as an advisor and as a brother in arm." Galion said with a slight bow of head and hand on his chest.  
Elven-king returned his gesture and left.  
Galion smiled. He was returning to the bed when he heard Thranduil's voice.  
"How about I tell you a tale when Legolas brought Estel here first time?"  
Galion nodded and shut door of his chamber behind him. He knew it would be long night, but it would be worthy one for he will be with his king. The end.


End file.
